


Coast With Me

by Tuume



Series: Flying High [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Has a Crush, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Amity Blight, Gen, Not Beta Read, Post-Grom (The Owl House)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuume/pseuds/Tuume
Summary: Luz has a very important question to ask Amity. She just has to spit it out. No biggie.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Flying High [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990252
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	Coast With Me

Now, Luz loved Eda. She did! You don’t experience some of the best and craziest moments of your life with someone and not get closer. Not to mention that she was, as the witch herself said, a “freeloader”, so there was that. But never did Luz feel unwelcome or unwanted. Despite whatever bumps in the road, the most powerful witch on the Boiling Isles was a spunky, confident, irreplaceable fixture in Luz’s life.

She just wished that Eda wasn’t so smug sometimes. Like now. 

“So,” Eda smirked, “you want to take Owlbert out for a test drive huh?” She gave the small owl’s belly a poke and the small palisman chirruped when she started to scratch under his beak after. “Why the sudden interest?”

“Oh, you know… Practice!” Luz nodded, putting on a sagely air. “If I’m going to be a witch, I need more than the magic. I need the ride!” 

Eda placed Owlbert back on her staff and twisted to lock him in. “Sorry kid, but a palisman’s too precious to a witch to just hand it over for a joyride, but,” she raised a hand before Luz could say anything else, “I can enchant a spare broom so you can fly on that. Whaddya say?”

A squawk sounded from the owl lady as Luz lunged and latched on, squealing with thanks repeatedly. 

“Thanks Eda! I’m going to go get a broom right now!” The apprentice raced up the stairs, the sounds of rustling and banging sounding from the second floor seconds after.

“You’re really getting to be a big softie, you know that?” King squeezed from under the couch, a dusty cookie clutched in his tiny paw. 

Eda huffed and crossed her arms. “I’m the most powerful witch on this whole shebang! I don’t do soft.”

“Then why are you smiling?” King retorted smugly.

“Aw,” a voice sounded before an elongated neck stretched out between them. Hooty’s earnest face twisted to and fro between King and Eda, eager to join in the conversation. “Looks like somebody has a new chick to dote on! Are you going to teach her to fly too? Hoot-hoot!”

King blew a raspberry and squeezed back under the couch with his prize and a “Weh.” 

Silently envying King’s escape, Eda – with much reluctance – turned to Hooty and said, “I’m not the kind of gal that micromanages. If Luz really needs help, she can ask for it. But we’ve flown enough that I know she can handle it.”

“Like she handled everything else?” King called from under the couch. “Luz is no slouch, but she hangs with us. Victory, though certain for superior beings like ourselves, usually comes by the skin of our teeth.”

“Why Mr. Wiggles!” exclaimed Eda, placing a hand over her heart and the palm of the other against her forehead. She leaned back, mock aghast. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say the mighty King of Demons was going soft. Sure your rep can handle that?”

King shot himself from under the couch so quickly he nearly became a projectile. He pointed at Eda and said, “The King of Demons is soft for no one!” 

Eda blinked at how his voice of authority made him as imperious as an especially belligerent puppy. “You alternate between us both when you want to cuddle very night.”

From upstairs, rooting through Eda’s nest, Luz heard the whistle of a tea kettle. 

-

“Now make sure you’ve got a good grip on the thing, and keep your balance!” instructed Eda. She walked a circle around Luz, correcting her posture every so often. She wasn’t fussing! There just wasn’t any reason to let her charge dive bomb into the dirt if she could help it.

“Eda, I’m fine,” said Luz with a laugh. The old broom was situated under her, her bookbag hanging off the front, her further back to maintain weight distribution. The straw bound to the thing was so brittle and dry, Luz half expected that a tiny bit of friction would ignite it. But she had this! She just wished she had a nicer ride…

Eda stepped back and nodded. “Alright kiddo, you’re all set. Just fly low, keep steady pace and you’ll get to Hexside in one piece.” She placed her hands on the open spaces of the broom handle and said, “Alright, now let’s liftoff!” 

Luz tensed the muscles in her legs, then bounced once… twice… and then on the third Eda let go and…

She was floating!

Luz kicked her legs in glee. “Dios Mio, esto es asombroso! Thanks Eda!” With a whoop, Luz pulled up on the handle, launching herself into the air. She shot past the tree line and nearly tasted cloud dew before she pushed back down and levelled out just above the top of the Owl House. She kept her posture neutral and adjusted her bookbag on the front. Luz looked down and saw that Eda was halfway over her own staff. 

Luz cupped her hands over her mouth and shouted, “I’m good, Eda!” Then she waved, grabbed the front of the broom and slowly leaned forward. Her broom edged forward, gaining speed until she was cutting across the sky towards Hexside.

Standing straight with her staff clasped tightly, Eda allowed herself a proud smile as Luz grew smaller and smaller. Once her apprentice disappeared completely across the horizon, she relaxed her grip. She sighed happily and walked towards the door. There was merchandise to organize and apple blood to guzzle while she did it. 

“Play it cool, kid. That’s how you sweep’em off their feet.” She chortled, and poked Hooty in the eyes when he asked what was funny.

-

The recently healed bell rang out for the final time that day, and Luz considered it a death knell. Down the hall, Amity was pulling materials from her locker, and Luz dreaded the coming confrontation. What happened could be detrimental to everything they’d built so far. Dare she risk it all?

Willow rolled her eyes as Luz dithered and wrung the broom handle in her hands. “Luz, you’re overthinking it. Just go to Amity and ask!”

“But what if she says no? What if she laughs? I mean, there are safer ways to get around than a broomstick, right? You know what? I’ll just head home and forget about this.”  
Luz turned and was stonewalled by five versions of Gus with their arms folded. It was a barricade of determined cuteness. 

“I’ll admit,” Gus said, “that my knowledge about humans is sometimes skewed. But I’m pretty sure that one thing I got right is that you guys are brave. Come on Luz! You’ve got this!”

“Totally!” said Willow. “Besides, Amity’s been getting better, just like she said she would. She wouldn’t laugh at you for asking a simple question. As for her saying no…” She shrugged. “You’ll just have to take it on the proverbial chin, Luz. Also, do you really want to disappoint that face?” She pointed to Gus who was looking at her with eager, hopeful wide eyes. 

Luz grumbled. “No…”

“Then get over there and pop the question!”

Luz’s face heated like an oven. “Whoa! That’s going a bit fast there, Willow. Baby’s not going to be ready for that anytime soon. And I’m pretty sure Amity wouldn’t be interested.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Wish me luck!” 

Willow’s thumbs up and Gus’s ten flag wave were welcome, but couldn’t quite stifle those darn stomach squirms.

-

“Hey Amity!”

Amity’s limbs simultaneously jolted and seized, a full body spasm. Her grip loosened and she was forced into a mad scramble to keep her books from hitting the floor. None of the texts hit the tile, but Amity was locked into an awkward stance, papers and tomes either clutched in her hands or locked between her elbow crooks or knees.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Here, let me.” Luz leaned her broom against a locker and began to pick the books from between Amity’s elbows. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Willing the heat in her face to recede, Amity schooled her features and silently thanked whatever higher power was watching that most students had already left. The last thing she needed was for her parents to hear a Blight had made a spectacle of herself in public. Or her siblings. It was a toss-up as to which was worse, actually. 

Luz was there, looking almost as nervous as Amity felt. She was wearing a quaky smile while proffering the books. The young prodigy pulled the remaining tomes from their precarious balance between her knees and took the stack Luz was holding. There was stability now, but still the tension remained. They stood there in the hall, staring at one another.

Amity broke the silence, saying, “Give a girl a warning next time?”

Luz gave an abashed laugh, arms behind her back, leaning forward, open and earnest. “Yeah, sorry again. I was just hoping to catch you before you left. I’ve got a question I need to ask you.”

“What, you need help with one of your tracks?”

Luz waved her hands before her. “No, but I’ll come to you first if I do. I was wondering if you…” She pulls the broom to her and plants it straw first between them. “Needed a lift home?”

Amity didn’t rear back so much as she leaned. Riding broomsticks and staffs was second nature to witches. That wasn’t the problem. The problem was she wasn’t sure if she could keep her body temperature down enough to not ignite the straw. Falling out of the sky after surviving Grom would surely taint the Blight name. 

Perhaps mistaking her reaction for rejection, Luz’s smile dropped a bit. “I mean, you don’t have to-”

“No!” Amity interjected. “I do. Just let me get my books in my pack and we can go.”

Luz’s face immediately brightened, sending Amity’s intestines slithering. Through the sudden drumming of her heart she could make out Luz saying, “I’ll meet you out front, okay?”

Amity nodded as Luz turned and dashed towards the school entrance, high fiving Willow and multiple versions of Gus on the way. Her books were definitely not getting sweat stains. And she definitely wasn’t smiling. 

-

“So, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?” They were in front of the school. The air was warm, with the occasional breeze to keep from getting too hot. Luz was in the middle of the levitating broom, her bag settled neatly in front. Amity was settled behind her, her own bag near the tail end to balance them out.

“Definitely,” said Willow. 

Gus has dispersed his illusionary selves and was holding his notebook and pen. “Sure thing! But on the off chance you crash, I can whip up an illusion so that you can keep up your perfect attendance status.”

At the stares from Luz and Amity, plus the disapproving gaze of Willow, he said, “Hey, I’m just saying! I’ve got your backs!” 

“Good to know, Gus,” said Luz with a quirked brow. She looked back towards her passenger. “Ready Amity?”

The prodigy nodded and with steady hands and pounding heart, grasped the folds of Luz’s outer clothes. “Yeah. Just keep us steady, alright?”

“Sure thing.” With a bright smile and a final wave towards her friends, Luz pulled up on the broom, easing herself and Amity away from the ground. They crested the tree line and floated there. The sun was beginning its slow descent, the horizon dimming and slipping into oranges and purples. “Hey, I just thought of something!”

“What?”

Luz’s voice was giddy now. “With you holding onto me like this, it’s kinda like a horse’s reigns!”

Amity blinked. “What’s a horse?”

“Never mind. Just pull to tell me where you want to go, okay?”

Amity blushed, head shaking from side to side. Dork. “Just go forward for now. And take it slow? I want to have a relaxing ride home. No surprises.”

“As you wish, Lady Blight. Your fearless champion obliges.” 

Luz leaned forward, sending them into a steady pace. Winds whistled in their ears and through the trees, as they sailed, mixing into a low cacophony as the evening creatures began to stir and add their vocalizations. 

As the shade crept in further, Luz carefully bobbed and weaved through the emerging fireflies as Amity’s grip grew more solid.

**Author's Note:**

> I love The Owl House. It's well drawn, fun, and has so much heart. There's something in it for everybody. I couldn't resist adding my little piece to the fandom. I wrote this piece by piece over the course of a week. I know there's not much in the way of romance, but I inserted what I thought reasonable for the pace of the show. 
> 
> More importantly, I want to make sure my technical skills are on point. So, let me have it people. How was my pacing? Was the dialogue good and true to character? Were the passages punctuated well? Tell me how to improve so that I can put out better work. And for whoever takes the time to read? Thank you.


End file.
